


Bass

by Redamber79



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Scott made a few purchases to tease his lover Reyes, and decides to wind up dancing at Tartarus. His vague plan gets a little overwhelming when Reyes is late.





	Bass

**Author's Note:**

> For the music, pick your own that fits the description of Bass. If that's a techno or dance beat, perfect. For me, it was 90s alternative rock. NIN, STP, Stabbing Westward, Pearl Jam. Honestly though, take your pick.

The music throbbed through Tartarus, the dancers a writhing, gyrating mass of tangled limbs, sweat-slicked and loose with the liquor Kian poured with a free hand. Provided you had the credits. Drack stood at the bar, glaring about the room. He generally preferred Kralla's, with Umi's sharp knife and sharper tongue, but no way he was letting the kid get stabbed when the Pathfinder said the party was heading underground. Drack knew why they were really there: Reyes Vidal had caught the Pathfinder's eye, heart, and his cock. Drack snorted to himself, shaking his heavy head. He didn’t disapprove of the Charlatan as Scott’s lover, but Reyes wasn’t here right now, and Scott was starting to catch unsavory attention. It didn’t help that he was dancing in a grinding, thrusting way, with Peebee's rear against his groin, and Gil behind him, one hand to Scott's chest, the other tangled in his hair. Drack knew it was all for show, though all three looked to be enjoying themselves thoroughly. It wasn’t even the first time they’d danced together, though usually it was Scott with either Gil or Peebee, not both.

A tattooed, scarred merc to Drack's left had been watching the trio for some time, throwing back the cheapest rotgut he could stand. His eyes darkened with lust, his brow drawing down as he swallowed thickly. He ran a tongue over his split lip, then slammed his empty glass down and stood suddenly. His body tensed as he came to a decision, and he moved away from the table towards the threesome. Drack watched carefully, ready to intervene if needed.

The merc sidled up to Gil, who was frankly out of his element in the seedy bar. Before it could get out of hand though, Peebee twirled around Scott and threw an arm around Gil’s shoulders, and grinned cheekily at the merc. “Sorry sunshine, this one's taken!” she exclaimed.

The merc lifted a lip in a sneer, looking down at the cheerful asari, and moved to grab Gil's arm. He froze suddenly as a knife pricked the soft flesh at his throat. He looked carefully over his shoulder, and his eyes widened in apprehension when his eyes met the scowl of the ancient krogan at the other end of the blade.

“Shove off, kid, before I decide to use your arm as a toothpick,” he growled in a bored tone. The merc went pale as he took in Drack’s armour, the bones and teeth of his kills showing this wasn’t an idle threat.

The merc scurried off, and Drack nodded to Peebee and Gil, while eyeing Scott. The Pathfinder danced on, having barely reacted to the tension.

“You okay, kid?” he asked Gil, who nodded and smirked.

“Thanks old man, he didn’t look my type.”

Drack snorted again, then turned to Scott. “Kiddo, what’s with you tonight? I don’t mind breaking things up, but it'd help if you were slightly aware of your surroundings. I'm not explaining to my ru'shan that the only Pathfinder willing to tell Tann to fuck off got knifed on my watch,” he groused.

Scott cast a sly grin over his shoulder, running a hand through his sweat-darkened hair as he continued to dance, this time grinding his hips to Gil’s, who rolled his eyes and started to sway with the music again. “Relax, SAM had eyes on everything, and between your knife and Peebee's biotics, you had it covered. She didn’t even need to Throw him, so what’s the trouble? Tonight is my night off, and I’m going to enjoy it!”

Drack just growled at the young Pathfinder, and stumped back to the bar.

**

Scott cast an eye towards the balconies again, wondering what was keeping Reyes. They’d arranged to meet tonight, and Scott had a surprise waiting for his lover. Reyes was possessive of Scott with those he didn’t trust, but he knew that neither Peebee nor Gil were a threat, so didn’t mind the casually lustful way the three would dance.

Tonight was different for Scott though. The bass rumble of the music seemed to vibrate through his body, slithering down his spine, vibrating his very bones the way Reyes’ voice did when it deepened with lust. Scott spun around in front of Gil again, who grinned and grabbed his hips and pulled him close again. Scott wasn’t Gil's type either, having fallen head over heels for their angaran shipmate, so the engineer would cheerfully dance with their leader, then his lover would reap the benefits later. Luckily Jaal wasn’t the jealous sort, so he didn’t mind the flirting and dancing. He knew Gil would join him back on the ship, and disliked the beat of the music in Tartarus. Something about the bass making him nauseous.

Gil leaned forward to whisper in Scott's ear. “That item you purchased, you’re wearing it tonight, aren’t you?”

Scott smirked, his green eyes flashing in the strobe. “Hell yes. He better get here soon!”

Gil chuckled, shaking his head. “Wearing a cockring while dancing in here? Reyes won’t know what hit him… well done!”

Scott simply grinned in reply, wrapping an arm behind his head to grasp at Gil's neck and pull the engineer closer as they danced. What the engineer didn’t know what that Scott had made more than one purchase for this evening. As Gil's hips pressed against Scott, the younger man shuddered, biting his lip to keep from gasping.

Pathfinder, your heart rate has increased again, is this-

“Can it, SAM, I'm having a good time here,” Scott laughed, no malice in his tone for his AI companion.

SAM continued however, though Scott had made sure to tell the AI to keep to their private channel.

Pathfinder, I do not understand the purpose of these additions.

Suddenly Scott was spun out of Gil's arms into Reyes', who nodded to Peebee and Drack as they wandered off to a table together. Gil grinned cheekily and joined them after stopping to flirt with Kian at the bar.

“Hmmm… Well Ryder, seems you didn't wait for me this time…” Reyes murmured against Scott’s neck. Reyes held Scott close, his palms caressing down the younger man's hipbones, a thumb trailing dangerously close to the erection that was suddenly painfully hard. Scott whimpered, and rocked back against his lover, who grunted softly at the pressure as they moved together. Reyes thrust forward, moving in a slow promise of the pleasure they’d find together in private. This was a game they played often in the months they’d been together, but tonight Scott gasped at the contact, a delicious shiver running through his muscular frame. Reyes nipped at his earlobe, then spun him around to press chest to chest, pupils widening as he felt the firm length of his lover's cock against his hip.

“What have you been up to, to get you to such a state, mi amor?” Reyes’ smoky voice slid down Scott’s back, and Scott lifted his mouth to Reyes', capturing the taller man's lips in a searing kiss. Reyes kissed him back without hesitation, tongues tangling and fighting for control of the kiss. Scott broke free suddenly, panting, his cock throbbing. He laid his forehead against the smuggler’s shoulder, fighting to control his breathing.  
Reyes set a gentle but insistent hand below Scott's chin, forcing green eyes to meet brown.

“Scott, what is it?”

Scott leaned close to set his lips to his lover’s ear, pressing just a little closer than necessary, a thrill running through him as he felt Vidal’s heart rate pick up.

“Get me alone, and I'll show you,” he rasped, his voice deep with lust.

Reyes eyed the younger man, wondering at his forwardness. Scott was lusty enough, which Reyes loved, but in public he generally avoided making advances. Reyes ran a hand down Scott’s back to his ass, and hand curving around the globe of one cheek possessively, fingers just started to graze the cleft. Scott suddenly set his teeth to his lover's neck, biting enough to leave a perfect imprint. Reyes growled down at the younger man, his hand clenching on that perfect ass. Scott shuddered and fisted his hands in Reyes’ shirt, failing to stifle a moan. “Reyes…” he whispered hoarsely. “Please!”

Reyes smirked. He took his lover's hand and led him from the bar, winking at Peebee and Gil, and throwing a casual salute to Drack.

**

Reyes led Scott to his apartment, pausing here and there to press the still quivering Pathfinder against a wall to kiss him breathless. He could feel Scott's length growing harder with each kiss and caress, and wondered again at the Pathfinder's mood. His own cock was quickly gaining interest, making his leather pants tighten distractingly, but he kept himself under tight control until they had reached his prefab. He pinned Scott against the door suddenly, his shaft rubbing against the cleft of Scott's ass as he growled into the younger man’s ear. He thrust his hips forward against the trapped young man, his nostrils flaring as Scott actually cried out at the contact. Reyes quickly tapped the entrance code into his omnitool, and the door slid open. Reyes didn’t release Scott, just marched them both through the door to the opposite wall of the entryway, palming the door shut and securing it as he pressed Scott to the wall. Reyes pulled Scott’s hips back against his own, grinding his now aching shaft to his lover's body, and slid a gloved hand down to cup Scott's throbbing length. Scott cried out again at the contact, rutting into Reyes’ hand, and whimpering at the friction.

“Not enough… Reyes, I need more!” he moaned brokenly, trying to thrust back against Reyes' now massive erection, even as he chased the hand against his cock.

Reyes pulled his hand away, ignoring the whimper from his younger lover, and grasped the Pathfinder's chin roughly to tilt his head back, exposing the tanned throat. Reyes started kissing his way up Scott’s neck, nipping with sharp white teeth, forcing his own lust down under tight control to spur his lover on.

“Behave Scott, or I'll have to tie you up,” the smuggler warned quietly, the steel of his body pinning Scott to the wall.

“Vidal..” Scott gasped in a low whine. “Please, I need you to fuck me!” The Pathfinder shook in his lover's arms, his plan for the evening beginning to overwhelm his senses.

Reyes heard the unusual desperation in his lover's voice, and his brow creased slightly in concern. Scott loved sex as much as he did, but he was never this vocal. Reyes turned the younger man in this arms, forcing his eyes up. Scott's eyes were glazed with lust, and he was grinding his aching shaft against Reyes even as he tried to maintain eye contact.

Scott suddenly seemed to realised his lover wasn’t going to continue until he explained, and took a shuddering breath to try to calm himself. “I may have overdone things,” he said softly, slightly embarrassed now as he looked up at the warm gaze of the smuggler. “I wanted to try something, to tease you, but then you weren’t there on time… it went on longer than I intended…”

“What did?” Reyes questioned, showing a little frustration, as the younger man still hadn’t made it clear.  
Scott reached for Reyes hand, and slowly stripped off the smuggler’s gloves. Then he slid the older man's hand down his chest, over his stomach, to his aching shaft. Scott whimpered at the contact, and Reyes resisted the pull, a soft warning in his voice.

“Scott-“

Scott pulled suddenly, sliding the Charlatan’s hand lower, and pressed tightly against his lover’s fingers, guiding them to the very base of his trapped shaft. Scott cried out again at the contact, but this time Reyes didn’t move away, but moved his fingers gently over the strange outline. After a moment Reyes smirked down at his lover.

“Got yourself in a bit of a bind, do you, mi amor?” he teased as he traced the line of the cockring. Scott groaned and nipped at Reyes's neck again before lifting his eyes to his lover's face.

“Now that you know I haven’t been experimenting with angaran aphrodisiacs again, now will you fuck me?” Scott pleaded.

Reyes laughed at that, a low, throaty chuckle that clenched Scott's body in anticipation. He gasped at the tight sensation, and fought the smirk that wanted to slide across his face. He still had more surprises for his swarthy lover.

**

Reyes walked Scott back further into the apartment, soothing the younger man with gentle kisses.

“Gently, Ryder. I’ll take care of you, but slow down. You know this takes time,” he breathed against Scott’s sweat-damp skin, pressing his hips forward as a reminder of Reyes’ size.

Scott bit his lip, and pulled away to pull his shirt over his head. He was reaching for the hem of Reyes’ shirt to pull it away when the smuggler caught his wrists in a tight grip.

“Now what have we here?”

Scott glanced down at his chest, and then smirked up at the aroused look on his smuggler’s face. “Like that, do you?”

Reyes bent down suddenly and tongued the nipple ring gently, tugging it carefully between his teeth. Scott's head rolled back on his neck as he breathed in sharply. “I just knew that was a good idea,” he gasped.

Reyes chuckled darkly as he continued to explore the new piercing with teeth and tongue. He suddenly sucked the entire nipple into his mouth, biting at the meat of Scott's muscular chest before releasing him. Scott cried out at the sting, then reached for his lover again, this time pulling Reyes' shirt off quickly, and fumbling for his belt.

Reyes reached for the fly of Scott's pants in return, and straightened to capture Scott’s lips again. They clawed at each other's clothing, tangling themselves in their pants and boots, which neither of them had remembered to remove. They broke apart for a moment, sharing frustrated grins, then tended to their own clothing. Soon they were both stripped down to boxers, and their eyes met again with a spark of love and lust.

Scott backed up slowly, holding his hands out to his lover. He sat on the bed, and his eyes slid shut for a moment as his cheeks flushed. He snapped his eyes open as he felt Reyes' warmth against his skin, and looked up at the dark caramel expanse of skin before him.

“Reyes, I need you in me.” Reyes felt his heartbeat pick up again, and his cock twitched as his lover leaned back on the bed and spread his legs, the fabric of his boxers straining over the engorged shaft, a wet spot growing at the tip as Scott's arousal dripped from him. Reyes took a shuddering breath as his shaft throbbed sharply, and had to palm himself roughly for a moment, a restraining grip at the base of his cock to fight back his orgasm. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he regained control, then slid his boxers down over the sharp blades of his hips. Scott's pupils blew wide as he watch his lover slowly remove the last concealment, the dark fabric slipping down his legs. Scott roamed his eyes possessively over the older man, his breathing hitching as his gaze returned again and again to the engorged shaft jutting proudly from his lover’s hips. Scott licked his lips unconsciously, and Reyes had to steel himself against another wave of lust as he remembered the sensation of that talented pink tongue sliding over his shaft.

“Scott…” he hissed softly, in warning.

Scott’s lips curved in a satisfied smile, and he reached down to the waist of his own boxers. Planting his feet and lifting his hips, he removed his boxers inch by inch, pressing his legs together as he moved, teasingly hiding the puckered hole he knew Reyes wanted. Where he wanted Reyes so badly. Finally naked, Scott sent a silent request to SAM.

Very well, Pathfinder. If an AI could express puzzlement, SAM did now.

Reyes frowned as his omnitool pinged, and moved towards the bed, obviously planning to ignore it.

Scott grinned slyly, and said softly, “You’re going to want to get that.”

Reyes cocked an eyebrow at the young man lounging naked on his bed, his eyes caressing the tight muscles and long bones. Scott rolled playfully onto his stomach, lifted his feet into the air, kicking them slowly.

“Am I, now?” Reyes purred, the velvet of his voice sliding over Scott’s skin in a shivering wave.

“Definitely,” Scott breathed, pillowing his head on his arms as his hips moved slowly, unconsciously seeking friction against the mattress for his aching shaft.

Reyes looked down at him hungrily for a moment, then strode to his discarded clothing, and scooped up the omnitool. He checked the messages, and lifted a puzzled brow at the message from his lover.

“What are you up to, Ryder?” Reyes asked playfully as he quickly scanned the message and program attached.

“What do you see?”

“Just a scale of 1 to 5, currently set to 1.”

Scott nodded, and bit his lip. Reyes’ eyes dropped to his lover’s mouth again, and he growled softly at the thought of those lips on his shaft. He could picture that perfect bow of a mouth wrapped around his aching cock. He could practically feel that clever tongue stroking up the vein on the underside of his dick, swirling over the-

Reyes came back to himself with a shake, realising Scott was still speaking.

“Want to know what happens when you change the setting?” Scott was asking.

Reyes was suddenly struck by an intoxicating thought, and strode quickly to his lover's side. He bent and grabbed Scott’s ass firmly, pulling a moan from the incredibly aroused younger man. Reyes slid his fingers slowly down the cleft of Scott's ass, enjoying the quiver at his touch. He paused thoughtfully for a moment as Scott whimpered again, then smirked as he flicked the setting of the new program to 3.

Scott cried out suddenly, shaking and writhing on the smuggler’s bed. Reyes kept his hand firmly on the younger man's flesh, his fingers telling him he guessed correctly.

“Why my dear Pathfinder, whatever have you done?” he asked, but the smirk on his lips, and his questing fingers showed he already knew. His fingers reached Scott's anus finally, feeling the vibrating plug stretching his lover wide, and his gaze sharpened as Scott wailed under the added pressure against his prostate. Scott's hips thrust desperately against the mattress, chasing a release he’d denied himself with the cockring.

Reyes pushed his lover’s legs apart, and slowly trailed kisses down his spine. He nipped softly at the curve of Scott's ass, the younger man reduced to incoherent whimpers by the vibrating toy stretching him open. Reyes pressed gently against the toy again, feeling the dimensions in mild amusement as Scott cried out again.

“You wore this all evening? Dancing with your friends, feeling it throb with the bass of the music, waiting for me to arrive and claim you…” Reyes' voice was a low purr, and Scott shuddered under his lover's hands, but seemed incapable of responding. Reyes clicked the speed down to 2, and Scott whimpered softly, but nodded.

“Want you,” Scott whispered hoarsely. “I’m ready, Reyes.”

Reyes’ eyes closed as he drew in a shuddering breath. Then he reached quickly to the low table next to the bed for lube, and slicked his shaft quickly. He twisted the toy loose slowly, watching his lover squirm and chase after the full feeling as it popped free of the tight ring of muscles. Reyes paused for a moment, then dove down to run his tongue down the cleft of Scott's beautiful, perfect ass. Scott cried out again, grinding back against the tongue questing and thrusting into his hole.

“Reyes!” he shouted desperately, “oh fuck, yes!”

Reyes continued to delve into his lover's ass with his tongue, breathing in the scent of his arousal, rutting his cock against the mattress. He suddenly pulled away, his eyes wild, his usually perfectly coiffed hair disheveled and awry. Grasping the younger man by the hips, he flipped him onto his back, and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Scott groaned at the taste of himself and the lube he'd used for the plug on Reyes’ tongue, and ground his erection against his lover's. Reyes broke free of the kiss with a gasp, reaching down to squeeze his shaft for the second time that evening.

“Scott, what you do to me,” he rasped, his whiskey-smooth voice rough with lust.

Scott smiled up at his lover, feeling in control for the first time since Reyes first touched him that evening at Tartarus. Scott reached slowly between them, and grasped Reyes' cock firmly, spreading more lube down the shaft. Reyes caught his breath at the touch, and Scott touched his cheek softly, then lined the thick head up with his hole. Reyes groaned softly, dropping his forehead to Scott's, sweat dripping from his brow.

Slowly, tenderly, Reyes pushed into Scott’s warmth, both moaning at the deliciously tight feel. Even with the toy prepping him for hours, Scott could feel the slight ache as his lover’s girth stretched him further. Reyes kept moving his hips slowly forward, watching Scott's face careful for any sign of discomfort. More than halfway seated in his lover's depths, Reyes paused, searching Scott's eyes.

“Mi amor, I need to know if you’re alright.”

Scott smiled up at his lover, then snapped his hips up to the older man, driving Reyes deeper into his body. This time it was Reyes who cried out, and Scott’s smile turned smug.

“I’m just fine, lover. Now, how many times do I have to tell you to fuck me?”

Reyes growled deep in his chest, and began to thrust hard and fast into his lover. Scott cried out, wrapping his legs around Reyes’ waist, canting his hips up to take Reyes even deeper. The younger man clawed his lover’s back, thrusting his cock desperately against the taught muscles of Reyes' stomach. Reyes grunted as he pounded into his lover, and reached between them to stroke Scott’s rock-hard shaft. Scott cried out at the contact, feeling his balls tighten and draw up, but prevented from release by the ring still snapped around the base of his cock.

“Reyes, please! Please, I need to come!” Scott begged, thrashing his head back and forth on the mattress.

Reyes shuddered at the image of his lover beneath him, his body clenching Reyes’ cock tight, his strong legs pulling them together tightly. Reyes slid his fingers down his lover’s cock, and found the clasp of the cockring.

“Scott, are you ready?”

“Dammit, Vidal, make me come, you shady bastard!” Scott snarled. "Do it, or-"

Reyes chuckled darkly at the lustful threat, and paused for just a moment above Scott, angling his hips. As he thrust forward again, Scott cried out as Reyes’ cock slid firmly over his prostate, once, twice, then screamed as Reyes finally loosed the ring from around Scott's throbbing cock with a third and final thrust.

Scott came hard, his spunk painting both their chests and stomachs as he clenched like a vise around his lover. Reyes was quickly overwhelmed, and fired his seed deep inside his lover’s body. Scott cried out at the sensation, a second orgasm sending him reeling.

**

When their breathing had slowed, and they lay curled around each other in the dark, Reyes felt Scott press his lips softly against his shoulder in a tender kiss. He felt Scott’s lips curl in a smile, and grunted.

“Hmm?” he queried lazily.

“Want to know what else I bought?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all errors are mine (or my phone's). Please let me know what you think, or if you spot any glaring mistakes. Thanks!
> 
> P.S. my first fic ever.


End file.
